User blog:Johndoe-m9/Amidst the Night: In Your Dreams...
11:30 PM in the Grimsborough Hospital... Cathy: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (Inside a delivery room, two midwives are seen carrying a crying newborn baby while Alex and Sammy watch in concern) Midwife: Oh, what a cutie! It’s a girl! (covering the baby) Here a wittle cape for you, shortcake! Midwife 2: Congratulations, Mrs. Turner. Your daughter has made it into this world... (The midwife gives the baby to Cathy, who hugs her in joy and happiness. Alex and Sammy come by and express their happiness to their newest family member) Alex: Hey, little fella. Say hello to your baby sister. You know, someday, she might be the best sister you’ll ever had in your life. So, Cat, have you decided a name? Cathy: (hugging her child) Cristina... Someday, she may help those people around the world and make everything best for it. Alex: Well, I’ll call you tomorrow, right? (Cathy nods) Alex: Cool, goodnight, my love. Cathy: Goodnight, “Tech God”. (Alex leaves the delivery room along with the midwives, leaving Cathy to rest with her child. One of the midwives comes by to check on her) Midwife 1: Turner, do you want your baby in a carriage to be safe? Cathy: Just give me more time to be with my baby... (The midwife leaves. As Cathy cradles the baby in her arms until she falls asleep. Cathy then opens her eyes to find herself in a digital utopia. Astonished of the view, she sees a dozen flying cars and people teleporting in some tubes. She also sees a big screen showing a video that everybody sees in amusement) Cathy: (amazed) Oh my God... I can’t believe it!!! (eyes sparkling) It’s so beautiful! (looks at the futuristic billboards) Look at those ads! (looks at a park with a bunch of people) Look at how they’re playing! (looks at a pink car) Look! That’s my car, but way cooler! (Cathy points to her car, with has a small inscription that says, “Property of Cathy King-Turner”. Cathy quickly goes and jumps into her car before starting it up. She then drives through the city and finds herself in multiple roads consisting of multiple moving cars, with no traffic) Cathy: No traffic, sleek design, upgraded road, and more buttons? This is going to be awesome!!! (As Cathy fantasizes in satisfaction of her dream, her car suddenly jumps upwards despite the road being straight, much to Cathy’s bewilderment) Cathy: Huh? Why am I up here? The road is still straight! Is it one of the new upgrades that my car is... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Cathy: Wait, what is with that beeping? There couldn’t be anything serious about it, right? (In a flash, Eyes of Heaven appears near Cathy along with ROZETTA) Cathy: (shocked) WHAT! ROZETTA?!?! ROZETTA: You have been a pest, Catherine King. Now, I will end all of you Kings and Jones back to where you belong! Cathy: (horrified) No... this can’t be true! ROZETTA is dead! Eyes of Heaven: (sending a barrage of punches) MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!! Cathy: NOOOOOO!!!!! (As Eyes of Heaven prepares to finish Cathy off, a white flash shows up. Back in the real world, a holographic version of Cathy is pushed out of a resting Cathy’s body) Holo-Cathy: Ow! You have to be kidding me with all of this ROZETTA crap... Where am I? Oh wait, I’m still in the hospital, and here’s my body. I better back here or something... (Holo-Cathy touches her sleeping self carrying Cristina to go back to her body, but some sparks shock her hand. She finds her body to have a red “X” over it, much to her chagrin) Holo-Cathy: Great, my body still has that protection lock when I’m sleeping. Gotta find some way to get back here... (Holo-Cathy spots a dream cloud outside the hospital, which turns out to be Alex’s) Holo-Cathy: Aww Alex, he must’ve been sleeping when he went back to the car. (slyly) I hope he wouldn’t mind if I go inside... (Cathy jumps out of the hospital and dives down into her husband’s dream. In Alex’s dream dream, Cathy finds herself in a big blue house, way different from the Turners’ and having field of green surrounding it. Cathy notices a faint navy blue glow inside the house) Cathy: Alex? Are you in there? (Cathy opens the door and sees a highly-advanced living room. After looking at it for a bit, Cathy goes upstairs to follow the glow, where she finds Alex in a supercomputer room seemingly meditating while technological devices surround him) Alex: God, if you wanted to listen to me, then let me give you this message: I, Alex Turner, wanted to know the secrets of the technology they brought into this world. I wanted to know the machines, the gears, the circuits, and their purposes, so give me a chance to ascend into a new being able to make others understand the meaning of technology in the moniker as the God of Technology. Cathy: Technology? (amused) Wow, that’s what Alex wanted when he proclaimed himself to be a Tech God... Come on, Alex, tell me what you’re doing. (Cathy approaches a meditating Alex, only to feel something blocking her) Cathy: Huh? Alex? What’s going on? Come one, honey, it’s not funny... Just let me in here! Alex? Alex? (Alex turns to Cathy, now with a navy blue aura surrounding him and eyes blank) Alex: Alex is not here, Catherine. It may be best if you leave. (holding out his palm) NOW. Cathy: ALEX, NO... (Cathy is pushed away from her husband’s house and screams. As she starts flying through the building screaming, she flies into another dream cloud. In someone’s dream, Cathy finds herself in a giant museum and library, where she finds several historical statues and books placed everywhere) Cathy: (walking around) An Italian museum and library? Psychological analysis notes? (grabs a book) And poems from historical poets? Yep, that’s Gabriel’s dream... (Cathy continues walking through the large bookshelves and paintings until she finds Gabriel, now dressed in a red jet setter suit and purple cape. Noticing Gabriel, Cathy walks up to him) Cathy: Gabriel? What kind of place is this? Gabriel: (gasps and in a different voice) Cathy? How dare you invade the sanctity of my dreams? Cathy: You also have a different accent too? Gabriel: (sighs) Well, it’s a dream. No one can be tethered by earthly limitations... So what brings you here, Catherine? I didn’t recall having you in this dream. Cathy: My soul’s forced out of the dream I’m having, so I’m just trying to find a way to get back. Gabriel: Come. (walks in a aisle with Cathy) For ages, dreams have been thought as windows to another realm. (picks up a book and reads from it) “''Let me not mar that perfect dream by an auroral stain, but so adjust my daily night that it may come again.” Emily Dickinson wrote that. Cathy: Yep. Definitely knew about her. Gabriel: There should be also another one I wrote. It’s a haiku. (flips through the pages) '''Dreams' Dreams that may come true Is something yet to be known Either real or not. Cathy: Nice. You really have a lot of fantastic art around her, Gabriel. Gabriel: (sighs) Everybody’s an audience, aren’t they? Cathy: I better get going. See you around, Gabe. Gabriel: Remember, don’t let the other auxiliary dreams distract your consciousness, magenta rose. (Cathy leaves the dream and sees a faraway dream cloud shared by two people) Cathy: A shared dream? That’s strange. Better know what’s going on... (Cathy flies to the shared dream, which is made by both Amir and Jasper. In the dream, Amir and Jasper are seen looking happily at the starry night on a hill) Amir: You know, Jasper. There may be a aurora borealis coming anytime soon. Jasper: Yep, being in this Alaskan trip makes me wish I was here again. (Cathy, appearing as a pink light to the couple, looks at both Amir and Jasper, now confused upon seeing her) Jasper: What’s that pink star glowing over there? Amir: Maybe it might be a shooting star... Cathy: Whoa... I’m glowing pink. In fact, my whole body’s pink! (looks up) And is it the polar lights? Cool, I gotta have a look! (Cathy starts moving up to look at the polar lights, now ready to start) Amir: What is that star doing? They don’t work like that. Jasper: It’s a dream, Amir. Things like these can happen. Amir: You know, that pink star kinda looks familiar... Cathy: Amir and Jasper are looking at me. They must be a bit confused, but my good @rtist spray painting strategy’s gonna be a cursive strategy! Dream powers, go! (Cathy flies around the sky as the polar lights start glowing, amazing both Amir and Jasper. As Cathy continues sky writing, the husbands come to realize who is in their shared dream) Amir: Wait a minute... Jasper: Isn’t that star... (With the polar light now radiating a multicolored glow, Cathy finishes her writing and flies away. The writing says, “Lovely Spring, isn’t it? - Cathy”) Amir and Jasper: CATHY?!?! Jasper: Berzelium and magic is one thing, but this?! Amir: Well, at least she made this dream a bit better. Jasper: (shrugs) I guess she did... (Cathy flies out of the couple’s dream and spots a few more dreams far from her. Cathy creates a list consisting her friends and checks four of them out) Cathy: Alex, Gabriel, Jasper, Amir, Rita, Martine, Rupert, Gloria, Grace, Ramirez, Diane, Rook, and Jones. Four down, nine more to go... (Cathy enters Rita’s dream and sees herself free falling, much to her surprise. Rita then falls down in a suit of armor to see Cathy) Rita: Yo, Cath! What brings you here? Cathy: Nothing! Except that we’re gonna fall to deaths soon enough!!! Rita: Oh, relax! There’s nothing to worry about! (points down) All we’re gonna do is to simply hover down and do a superhero landing 25 miles from down here! That’s about it! You can try it if you want! Cathy: I’m not sure if I’m ready to crash land into a bunch of concrete, a pile of cow manure, a haystack full of needles, or a small glass of water! Rita: Come on, sis. Martine has done skydiving and didn’t have to moan about it! Now come on! (Rita speeds down while Cathy is hesitant, afraid of what’s going to happen to her. The pink-haired girl then lowers her brows in determination and creates rockets on her ankles to boost down, passing by Rita) Rita: Dudette! You’re going too fast! They have a speed limit, you know? Cathy: (about to lose her lunch and holding her ears) Sorry! I CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER FALLING 5 MORE MILES DOWN!!! (Cathy eventually reaches the target and screams before crashing, leaving a bunch of ground flying in the air. Rita tries to dodge the projectiles, only to be sent flying to cow manure, a haystack full of needles, and a gasoline tank. When Rita crashes into the tank, it explodes and sends her flying near a glass of water, which spills and destroys the armor Rita is wearing, revealing her badly injured) Rita: (weakly) Medic... (Cathy falls out of Rita’s dream and nearly falls off the roof, but she hangs on. Seeing another dream up ahead, Cathy flies to it and finds Martine’s house) Cathy: Martine’s house... Wonder what’s she doing in here. Gabriel did say that I shouldn’t be distracted by any other dreams, but I’d better see what she has here. (Cathy enters Martine’s dream and finds herself in the backstage of a gold fashion show stage. There, she finds 14 woman walking on the catwalk, one of them being Martine in a exquisite red dress) Cathy: Wow, Martine’s doing a bit fine with fashion lately. Though, these dresses kinda look the same to me. (Martine walks up to the crowd to show her beauty along with the other models) Cathy: Psst! Martine! Hey Mars! (Martine glances at Cathy and tries to ignore her. However, Cathy, now on a chandelier, takes a photo of Martine and the others, prompting Martine to turn to see Cathy in anger) Martine: (stops showing her beauty) Cathy! Leading Judge: Ahem. What’s seem to be the problem, Martine Meunier? (Three judges are seen in front of Martine, awaiting her performance. Martine gulps and starts showing her beauty. To her shock, she sees Cathy wearing sunglasses and leaning on a pink chair a few feet far from the judges, making Martine growl in anger) Leading Judge: What are you doing, Martine? Did we instructed you stop? (Martine angrily points to Cathy) Leading Judge: If the audience is closer to you, then that means they want to see all of you perform! Now continue. (Martine continues her performance with the woman, only to notice that Cathy and one judge are smiling and exchanging words with each other, laughing) Cathy: Yep, you would know that my Alex is kinda a “Tech God”... to him. If he were to be like that, he would definitely had a religion based on him and the wonders of technology. (Cathy and the side judge share a laugh with each other, making Martine grumble more in frustration, about to lose it) Martine: Cathy! (confronts Cathy) Why you little... (As Martine tries to get closer to Cathy, she steps too hard and breaks her heel, making her trip, catching the judges’ attention and making the crowd gasp) Leading Judge: All I wanted to see is for you all girls to perform! If you don’t have my wish, (angrily points to Martine) I will have her head! (As the girls worry about their performance, Martine gets up and Cathy comes by) Martine: Catherine, no. Cathy: Come on, Martine. I won’t mess it up for you! I promise! Martine: My heel is ruined and everybody’s watching! What am I supposed to do? Cathy: (confidently grins) Let me show you. (Cathy restores Martine’s broken heel and sparkles her with a pink dust before snapping her fingers, causing music to occur. Cathy then dances with Martine, causing the other girls begin dancing too. Soon enough, Cathy begins twirling around Martine to the point the model slowly spins with a pink light emitting out of her body. As everybody watches in awe of this performance, the judges and audience clap at their performance. Feeling honored of the performance, Martine embraces the crowd...) Martine: (bowing down) Merci! Merci! Merci to all! (...only for the crowd to cheer for Cathy and pick up, much to Martine’s bewilderment and aggravation. As Cathy as surfed away by the crowd including the judges, she sees the exit and quickly goes outside, coming of Martine’s dream) Cathy: Well, that was fun. Too bad Mars didn’t won, but better luck next time! (Cathy flies to Old Town, where she enters a dream with a British flag. Upon entering, she sees herself in a British pub with many other people) Patron 1: Oi, Jack. Who’s that fútbol woman doin’ in here? Patron 2: Yeah! Isn’t that supposed to be for men only? (Cathy walks through to pub to see a few patrons staring at her, indifferent or a bit sneering at her appearance: Patron 3: Not that I’d care about her. ‘Tender, another shot, please! (The bartender pours a drink for the patron, who quick drinks it whole. Cathy spots a man reading the Daily Mirror and drinking tea) Cathy: Rupert? (Cathy creates a beer can and walks up to “Rupert”, only to be stopped by a muscular man, disgruntled of what he saw) Patron 4: Hey, puppy. (confronts Cathy) What is that bloody flash on your palms? (Cathy, undeterred by the patron’s appearance, nonchalantly reveals the beer to the patron, much to his anger) Patron 4: Budweiser?! (Pokes Cathy’s chest) May I remind you that we don’t allow your kind or American filth in this bloody pub, hear me? Cathy: Sir, you’re not doing anything, aren’t you? Patron 4: Eh? What are you talkin' abo... (Cathy grabs the patron’s neck and chokes him. She then creates a stinger to extract his memories before removing it from her gadget. As Cathy sits next to “Rupert”, the patron, confused of where he is right now, sees his former target next to her friend. The patron shrugs and goes back to his booth) “Rupert”: I knew that event would be familiar... (The man puts down the newspaper, revealing himself to be Rupert. Cathy creates a pint of beer and drinks it) Cathy: (places the beer aside) So, how’s the conflict of ROZETTA Pierre affecting you? Rupert: A bit scarce, I assume. Two times I’ve met Death properly awaiting my afterlife... Though, it feels a bit off to have Jones act abnormally. So what brings you into my dream? Cathy: My body’s acting up, so I’m kinda searching through. Rupert: I see. (sips tea) You can stay at my place if you want to. Cathy: Thanks, but no thanks. I gotta go. (Cathy leaves) Rupert: (sighs) People don’t understand how sophisticated we are, right Quebec? (Quebec, a gray cat, meows in agreement) (Cathy comes out of Rupert’s dream and spots Ramirez’s dream faraway, marked with a frying pan and some pico de gallo) Cathy: Wow, wonder what Ramirez has in stock. (Cathy flies and jumps into Ramirez’s dream. There, she sees Ramirez in a cooking apron with a bunch of food around him) Ramirez: Buenos noches, Cathy! Cathy: Ramirez? What is with all of that food? Ramirez: It’s my dream, so anything can happen! In case anyone’s souls get hungry in their dreams, I’m the guy they’re open to see! Wanna try my pico de gallo? Cathy: (sweating) Well, I’m not kinda the daredevil like Rita, so isn’t there anything else? Ramirez: Sorry! I think really thought of that through. Maybe you... Cathy: Never mind, I’m just gonna eat one. (Cathy grabs a tortilla and dips it in some pico de gallo before eating it. Upon eating the food, she feels her face red and body getting hotter) Cathy: Oops. Ramirez: Well, I have a bathroom over here if you... Cathy: (sweating) No thanks! (Cathy instantly leaves the dream through the door. Outside Ramirez’s dream, Cathy throws up a stream of fire for a few seconds before breathing for air) Cathy: Great. Next time, get a glass of water with you... I better get back. (smiles mischievously) But how about... a few more trips on my nightly vacation? (Cathy flies to another dream in Jones’ house. There, Cathy flies down to see a damaged city emitting smoke) Cathy: Huh. This city doesn’t like the same Grimsborough like before... THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Cathy: (sees something in surprise) What the... (Cathy sees a giant eye terrorizing people with its lasers) Cathy: Jones’ eye? What is it doing? (The eye continues zapping more lasers at other buildings. It also crushes a police precinct and picks up a nearby statue while floating somewhere) Cathy: (scared) No way... This can’t be real! Jones! (Jones, now wearing an eyepatch, looks at the giant eye in fear. Cathy rushes by to protect Jones) Jones: Cathy, don’t face him! He’s gonna kill you! Cathy: I won’t let him terrorize this city much longer, David! Aren’t you gonna use your King Platinum? Jones: Who? (The eye fires a laser at Jones and Cathy, seemingly obliterating them into smoke and ash. However, a cannon fires back at the eye with the same laser, blowing it up into a small damaged eyeball. The smoke reveals Cathy and Jones, who are unharmed) Jones: Cathy, where did you got these powers? Cathy: A quick thinker is a good planner. (A crowd of people terrorized and injured by the eye confront it, furious of it’s actions. The cybernetic eye tries to beep, but the mob starts stomping on it one at a time, prompting the cybernetic eye to wake up beeping rapidly while Jones is asleep. The eye waking up leads to Cathy being pushed out of the dream, sending her into Jones’ dream) (In Jones’ dream, Cathy wakes up to find herself in a strangely altered world filled with stars. Confused of the environment once again, Cathy walks the vast empty space until she spots an injured Jones, Gloria, Grace, Rook, and Diane facing ROZETTA with Eyes of Heaven, who approaches them) Cathy: ROZETTA? ROZETTA: Heaven... Heaven has never held me down, so I went higher... We may have the same type of Stand, but you will never surpass EYES OF HEAVEN!!! (Time begins to stop) Diane: What the...! Jones, don’t let ROZETTA stop you... (Diane is cut off by the stopped time, freezing her. Jones and ROZETTA exchange glares at each other while Cathy watches. Jones rushes at ROZETTA and summons King Platinum while she shoots out electricity from her hands. King Platinum blocks the electricity, but his arms get punched by Eyes of Heaven, breaking them and Jones’ arms too. Eyes of Heaven then throws out a quick barrage of punches at King Platinum) Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!! (Jones uses King Platinum’s fists to block ROZETTA’s punches, putting them in a struggle while Cathy still watches, unimpressed and bored) Cathy: Yeah, this is gonna take forever. (Cathy leaves as King Platinum and Eyes of Heaven begin throwing punches at each other. They continue the fight until ROZETTA’s neck suddenly cracks, making her stop her actions for a bit. Jones uses this opportunity to punch ROZETTA’s chest multiple times before becoming frozen in the time stop, leaving ROZETTA to be sent flying while her time stop is canceled. ROZETTA gets up and sees Jones walking to her, but she collapses the ground) ROZETTA: What the hell?! What did you do to me?! Jones: Hm? ROZETTA: (about to explode) ''GGAAAHHH!!!! YOU BAS-'' (ROZETTA’s head abruptly explodes while many others watch, prompting Jones to wake up in shock and terror) Jones: What the hell?! I thought Cathy wasn’t in my dream! (Cathy is seen flying back to the hospital, now ready to go back to sleep. She enters her room and goes back to her dream cloud) Cathy: Well, now that over with, guess tomorrow morning will be new day! (Cathy goes to her bed and sleeps. As she begins to sleep, angry voices start to shout at her) Angry Voices: CATHY! CATHY! CATHY! CATHY! CATHY! CATHY! CATHY! CATHY! (The voices are revealed to be the angry heads of Cathy’s friends, now surrounding her) Alex: CATHY! Rita: CATHY! Martine: CATHY! Diane: CATHY! Gloria: CATHY! Grace: CATHY! Rook: CATHY! Jones: CATHY! (Cathy becomes surprised and fearful of her friends surrounding her and screams. In reality, Cathy is seen tossing and turning in fear while dreaming) Cathy: What do you want from me? Leave me alone! Angry Team: CATHY! (Cathy wakes up to find her disgruntled friends in their sleepwear) Cathy: (nervously) Oh, hey guys... What are you doing in your pajamas? Are we having a slumber party? Rook: Cathy, does a crowd of angry friends look like a slumber party to you? Gloria: Do us a favor and stay out of our dreams! (The team annoyed by Cathy grumble in agreement) Rita: It’s gonna take me a month to recover my dreamy ass! Grace: I don’t get why we have to share the same dream... Martine: Didn’t we get enough of you during the day? Jones: (wearily) At least you took down my insomnia, (points to his eye) but you gotta have his piece of mind... and mine for having him waking me up. (Jones’ cybernetic eye angrily beeps. Alex walks in with Sammy and sees his friends and wife) Alex: Cathy, do you count as technology? (Everybody stares at Alex. Outside, a pink-haired woman types on her computer, hacking through the city cameras of the hospital. After finding Cathy in the delivery room with her disgruntled friends, she holds up a photo of two people carrying a mysterious crate) Conspiracy Theorist: She has the answers... To be continued... Category:Blog posts